


Gravitate Towards You

by boneswrites



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos Cooks, Carlos gives him many hugs, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Things Happen Bingo, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Protective Carlos Reyes, Soft Carlos Reyes, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Softness, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Team as Family, they text a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: TK has a tiring shift, filled with the echo of the bell, sending them to one call after another. Whether at the firehouse or at home, Carlos is always there for TK. And after all, is there any better place to fall asleep than on your love's lap after a hectic twenty-four hour shift?Good Things Happen Bingo Prompt:Tarlos + falling asleep on their lap
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127894
Comments: 21
Kudos: 252





	Gravitate Towards You

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Tarlos roll! I'm really grateful for all the prompts I got and am still getting, it's really been super inspiring and motivating and I'm already writing more, which is making me very happy! And thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, it truly means so much to me! More comfort in this fic! I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Carlos wakes up to a quiet house. He stifles a yawn, eyes still closed as he rolls over onto his right side, reaching out but is met with coldness when his hand falls onto the sheet. He peels one eyelid open and squints, not yet accustomed to the sunlight seeping into his bedroom through the blinds. It takes his mind a few seconds to catch up. Right, it’s his day off and TK is on a twenty-four hour shift, which after checking the clock on the nightstand, Carlos figures there’s still a little over twelve hours left in said shift.

They have days like these, where either their shifts don’t align or one of them has a day off while the other works. It’s not bad, though, it gives the chance for whoever isn’t working to really pamper and take care of the other when he’s home from a long day. Whether it’s drawing a warm bath or making a nice dinner, it’s always a treat to come home to. Something they look forward to after their hectic shifts.

Carlos remembers a couple of times he would come home to TK having cooked him dinner, usually something simple and straightforward, but with the firefighter’s track record in the kitchen, Carlos is always more than grateful for TK’s effort.

_It’s a good thing you’re a firefighter,_ Carlos had playfully teased his boyfriend. _You know, in case a spontaneous fire would erupt in the kitchen_.

TK had rolled his eyes with a chuckle. _Very funny,_ TK had replied, lightly pushing Carlos’s shoulder with his own. _You do have a point, though._

_But seriously, thank you,_ Carlos had said sincerely, _it means a lot._

The meal was delicious, and Carlos was almost certain TK was on the phone with Grace the entire time he was cooking. But it was still TK’s cooking and effort.

_You know you’re much better in the kitchen than you think you are,_ Carlos had told him. _You have a lot of potential._

TK had blushed at the compliment, really glad that Carlos was enjoying the meal.

Back in his bed, Carlos smiles at the memory and moves to grab his phone, unplugging it and finding a text from TK.

_TK: [2:07 AM] Just got back from a call. It was a tough one but everything turned out okay. Gonna get some sleep before the bell goes off again. Hope you’re sleeping well babe._

Carlos’s heart drops slightly at the first half of the text. He knows how hard TK takes rough calls and he wishes more than ever he could wrap his boyfriend in his arms and comfort him. He also knows TK has a strong support system at the 126, they’re family, so he’s positive TK is in good hands. He just wishes he could see TK and make sure he’s okay for himself. 

He types a reply.

_Carlos: [8:29 AM] Good morning, baby. I’m sorry to hear about the call, are you doing okay? I hope you managed to get some sleep. Sending you lots of hugs until I see you._

Carlos didn’t expect to get a reply within minutes. He had hoped that TK was getting some much-needed sleep. 

He had just opened the blinds letting sun directly into the bedroom when his phone pings. 

_TK: [8:31 AM] Morning babe. Got a couple of hours of sleep but the bell had other plans, been in and out of the firehouse from then. It’s one of those shifts. On the way back now from another call. I’m okay, just smokey and super tired. Can’t wait to see you._

_Carlos: [8:33 AM] Please be careful. A warm shower should help and try napping for a while. I can’t wait to see you too, baby._

Carlos was aware he was slipping to Protective Boyfriend Mode, but he couldn’t help it. Especially knowing that TK is running on very little sleep in such a hectic shift.

TK’s next reply confirms he, too, noticed Carlos’s protectiveness. 

_TK: [8:34 AM] I’ll be fine, don’t worry. A shower and a nap are definitely in order._

_Carlos: [8:35 AM] I always worry. Get some rest, babe. Call me anytime._

TK smiles at Carlos’s text.

“Lover boy?” He hears Marjan tease, sitting across from him.

TK suspects the goofy smile on his face answers her probably rhetorical question because Marjan is smirking.

He looks up to see the truck pulling into the firehouse. He locks his phone, pocketing it and hopping out after Marjan and Paul. He stretches, his muscles really having a field day, carrying a slight ache as he moves.

“I’m gonna take a shower and hopefully nap before,” TK says, gesturing to the air around them, “you know, it goes off again.”

Judd clasps him on the shoulder as he walks past him, TK nodding at Owen as he makes his way towards the showers. 

He turns the knob and water comes splashing down and he savors the feeling of the droplets rolling down his skin. The hot water relaxes his muscles and he stands under the spray for longer than strictly necessary to get clean yet he doesn’t move. Only when the water starts to get cooler than he shuts it off, changes into a clean uniform and walks into the bunk room. He looks at his bed and smiles when he sees Buttercup stretched out on the covers.

“Hey, boy,” TK calls out as he walks over.

Buttercup’s head shoots up at the sound of TK’s voice and he smiles at his favorite human, getting excited as TK gets closer. 

TK ruffles Buttercup’s fur as the dog moves to make space for TK and TK sighs as his body finally hits the soft mattress, the tension seeping out of his skin. 

Buttercup lays his head on TK’s stomach as the firefighter absentmindedly runs his fingers through the dog’s thick strands. He closes his eyes and he drifts off in no time. 

*****

Carlos decides to make tamales for dinner, knowing they always bring a smile to TK’s face and happiness to his stomach. After having breakfast and his coffee, he quickly checks around his kitchen for the ingredients, but noticing he doesn’t have a few things, decides he’ll stop by the market. And then surprise TK at the firehouse. With the day his boyfriend is having, Carlos wants to do anything to cheer him up. And he also really needs to see TK for himself and hold him, needs to make sure he’s okay. He just hopes they won’t be out on a call when he arrives. Still, though, he’ll wait. He’ll wait for as long as it takes to see TK.

He tidies up around the house for a while before heading out, making the bed and putting on a load of laundry. Once he’s satisfied, he checks his email, answering the new ones that he’s received and then out of habit, double-checks his schedule.

It’s nearing eleven when he decides to head out, changing into a t-shirt and jeans and comfortable shoes. He gets an idea as he picks up his phone, keys and wallet.

He’ll be done at the market by twelve-thirty, and he’ll be at the firehouse by one, and that gives him the idea to cook lunch for the 126. Or whatever mean they’re meant to be having depending on who was sleeping when.

He’s almost positive none of them had a decent thing to eat all shift, between the number of calls they got and trying to sleep in between, he senses none of them had the heart or energy to cook. So they’re either snacking or eating fruit whenever they can, anything that’s easy and quick. And Carlos’s mom always told him that a tough day without at least good food is just pure wrong.

Nodding to himself, he adds a few more items to his mental list of groceries and closes the door behind him.

*****

TK doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep when the all-too familiar bell rings across the house. He gets out of bed, his body working on autopilot and thanks to muscle memory, he’s jumping into the truck in record time. He stops a yawn and wipes the sleep from his eyes, slipping into firefighter mode. He’s alert and ready when the truck comes to a halt at their scene. 

*****

Disappointment sets into Carlos’s gut when he parks around the firehouse and sees that the truck isn’t there. And then he spots Buttercup sitting by the bay doors and remembers TK mentioning that the dog sits there while the team is out on a call. Buttercup gets up when he sees Carlos, no doubt happy about a familiar face and trots to the cop.

Carlos smile, leaning down to pat the dog’s head. “Hey, buddy.”

Buttercup gives him a smile and then turns to face the street.

Carlos follows Buttercup’s gaze. “They’re out, huh?” He finds himself also staring into the distance. He snaps himself back.

“Think they’d be up for a surprise?” Carlos asks.

Buttercup turning his head to the side in amusement is all the answer Carlos needs. He chuckles. 

“Come on, let's make some food.”

The word _food_ catches the dog’s attention and then he’s following Carlos into the house and into the kitchen. Buttercup sits by the island as Carlos starts gathering pans and opening the fridge to survey what they already have in the firehouse. He can work with what he finds and what he bought from the market.

*****

“Well, that took forever,” TK sighs, getting off the truck and taking his turnout coat off. 

“That was an hour, max,” Judd replies.

“Yeah, well, felt like forever. This whole shift feels like it's taking forever.”

“Amen,” Paul nods. 

They all file into the house, leaving TK standing outside and he fishes for his phone in his pocket. He wants to send Carlos a text to update him, but Judd calls his name before he can start typing. 

“Hey, TK!”

“Yeah?” TK responds, holding his phone that’s opened to his chat with Carlos and walks into the house. The moment the delicious smell hits his senses, he immediately knows. 

He quickly makes his way to the kitchen where his eyes confirm what he already knew, and his heart swells in his chest with so much love it could burst. 

“Carlos,” TK breaths out, a smile growing on his face at the sight.

“Hey, baby,” Carlos replies, walking through the crew to get to TK.

The taller man wastes no time in wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, and TK quite literally falls against Carlos’s strong chest. Carlos supports most of TK’s weight, holding him tighter and TK pushes his face into Carlos’s neck. The sound of the crew chatting the background fades away, and in this moment, it’s just TK and Carlos. 

“You’re here,” TK whispers, as if he were afraid he was imagining Carlos, but the steady grip and sturdy form tell him its anything but his imagination. 

“I am,” Carlos nods, moving slightly to plant a kiss to TK’s temple. 

TK hums happily.

“Needed to see you and make sure you were okay,” Carlos continues. 

“Needed you,” TK says.

“I’m here.”

They stay like that for a few moments longer, until TK is pulling back and green irises meet brown, and they understand. They speak volumes without uttering a word. It’s comfort, it’s safety, it’s reassurance. It’s love.

Carlos closes the gap between them with a soft kiss brushed against TK’s lips. 

Buttercup walks over to them, looking up between the two men, and sensing his presence, TK looks down.

“Looks like someone wants attention, too,” Carlos chuckles. 

TK leans down and kisses Buttercup’s head and then gives him a hug, which satisfies the dog.

It’s TK who chuckles now when his stomach growls. He looks back up at Carlos. “It smells so good.” 

“Let’s eat,” Carlos smiles.

Just as he’s moving away, TK catches his hand and Carlos turns to look at TK.

“Hey, thank you. For being here, and for the food. But mostly for being here,” TK expresses.

Carlos replies by raising their joined hands and kissing TK’s knuckles. 

“It’s nothing fancy,” Carlos address the group, “just spaghetti with red sauce and chicken, but I knew you’re having a hell of a shift and didn’t want you to worry about cooking on top of that, so…” 

“Bless you, Reyes,” Judd says. “Thank you, brother.”

“You,” Owen starts, walking over to Carlos and patting him on the shoulder, “are a good man, Carlos.” 

“It was nothing, really. I’m happy to do it,” Carlos replies. 

Next thing, everyone is reaching for plates and serving food for each other. Carlos steps outside of the kitchen area and TK joins him.

“This means a lot,” TK says, looking at Carlos with a silver sparkle in his eyes.

“Lunch?” Carlos smirks. 

TK playfully rolls his eyes. “The thought,” he raises his eyebrow. 

“It really was nothing. It dawned on me when I was leaving to get things for our dinner tonight, I thought you all need it.”

“We do,” TK nods. “I feel like we’re borrowing energy from each other at this point.” 

Carlos nods, understanding. “I get it.”

“What’s for dinner tonight?” TK asks.

“That’s a surprise,” Carlos wiggles his eyebrows.

“You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you?” TK teases.

“Always, Tiger,” Carlos leans in and kisses TK’s cheek. “Now let’s get you a plate before there’s nothing left.”

“This is incredibly good,” Paul speaks. “You’re a lucky man, TK.” 

“That I am,” TK responds with a wide smile. 

Carlos looks at him with so much admiration and affection, TK’s heart skips a beat. 

They’re all chatting in separate groups, occasionally bouncing between the different conversations when the bell goes off. 

There’s a simultaneous groan as they get to their feet in union.

“At least we got to eat,” TK shrugs, following.

Carlos stands up, giving TK a hug. “I’ll go to my mom’s and then head home to make dinner.”

TK nods, holding onto Carlos. “Tell her I said hi. And I’ll update you.” 

“Please be careful,” Carlos repeats from earlier in the day.

TK pulls back, gives him a smile and seals the promise with a gentle kiss to Carlos’s lips.

“I’ll see you at home,” TK says as he walks towards the truck. 

Carlos stands in his place, eventually hearing the sirens wail and slowly, their sound gets lower and lower until he’s engulfed in silence. 

He didn’t want to let go of TK, he wanted to keep him safe and sound, but he knew TK had to go, that it’s TK’s job to go, and TK is damn good at his job. Carlos wholeheartedly trusts that, but the truth is, every time he holds TK, it gets a little harder to let him go. 

He draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

He looks at Buttercup to see him lying on the floor with his head settled on his paws. 

“Come on, Buttercup. Let’s tidy up.”

The dog is happy to be included. 

Carlos packs the leftover food and stores it in the fridge, then moves to wash the dishes and puts them on the rack to dry. He looks around the living area, the couch pillows thrown around haphazardly and realizes the tv is still turned on. He swiftly moves around, putting everything into order and switching off the tv. Satisfied, he starts making his way to his car. 

Buttercup follows him until he’s at the bay doors.

“I’ll see you soon,” Carlos ruffles Buttercup’s fur.

Buttercup gives him a smile. 

*****

True to his word, TK texts Carlos when he has the chance. Carlos is still at his mother’s house, sitting on her porch, enjoying the sun while nursing a cool glass of freshly-squeezed lemonade. 

He reaches for his phone when it pings next to him on the table. 

_TK: [4:19 PM] Hey, babe. Back at the firehouse, safe and sound. Got called to another scene after that call without coming back to the house._

_TK: [4:20 PM] And thank you for cleaning up. The guys were worrying about that and trying to decide who will end up taking care of it on the way back. But then, well, I have the most amazing boyfriend. *heart emoji*_

Carlos smiles at TK’s messages and starts typing back his reply. 

_Carlos:[4:21 PM] Glad you’re safe and okay, baby. And it was nothing, I’m happy to help in any way. I’m the lucky one here._

They exchanged a few quick texts until TK tells Carlos he’s going to shower and nap again.

“Tyler?” Carlos’s mom asks, already knowing the answer from the smile drawn on her son’s face.

Carlos chuckles, nodding. “He’s still on shift, it’s been a rough one.”

“Is he okay?” She asks, concern coating her voice.

Carlos nods. “He is, he’s really tired. But hopefully good food and some rest will help.”

“Si, mijo. Those are the two main ingredients for feeling better,” she smiles. 

Carlos gets up, taking his mom’s empty glass.

“I learned that from the best,” he leans down, planting a kiss on the top of her head. “More lemonade?”

*****

TK and Carlos’s texts go quiet as the hours pass by. Carlos had left his mom’s house soon after they shared their refilled lemonade glasses and he got to cooking dinner as soon as he arrived home. Carlos had sent the firefighter a text telling him he was home and waiting for him, with no reply until now.

Carlos hopes that TK is sleeping rather than being on a call. 

He’s sitting back on the couch, mindlessly watching a movie on tv when his phone pings next to him. It’s only then he notices the time, and realizes TK’s shift just ended. 

_TK: [9:06 PM] Waiting for the Uber, babe. Can’t wait to see you._

Carlos smiles as he writes back.

_Carlos: [9:07 PM] Can’t wait to see you too, baby. Waiting for you._

The firehouse is about twenty-five minutes away from Carlos’s place, so that gives Carlos enough time to add the finishing touches to the tamales so they’re ready once TK walks through the door. 

Just as he calculated, Carlos hears keys jiggling on the other side of the door that’s being pushed open a second later, and walks in his boyfriend. His beautiful, loving and absolutely exhausted boyfriend who looks like he’s about five seconds away from falling asleep, even if it’s while standing up.

Carlos walks to him as TK drops his keys on the table near the door.

“Welcome home, Tiger,” Carlos smiles, engulfing TK in a gentle yet anchoring hug.

“Hey, babe,” TK replies, his voice a little muffled by Carlos’s t-shirt.

“I got you,” Carlos whispers, feeling TK lean heavily against him and holds him tighter in response. 

“You always do,” TK whispers back, slightly moving his face so he can press a kiss to the side of Carlos’s neck. 

“And I always will,” Carlos promises. “As much as I’m enjoying holding you, baby, you need to eat. Dinner is ready.”

TK nods, pulling back. “Just let me change real quick.”

“Take your time,” Carlos answers, brushing a soft kiss to TK’s lips. 

TK returns a few minutes later, wearing Carlos’s Police Academy hoodie and comfortable black sweats. He sees Carlos is done placing everything on the dining table and joins his boyfriend.

“I feel like I don’t say it enough, but I’m really so lucky to have you,” TK says, giving Carlos a tired, but genuine and loving smile. “You take such good care of me.”

“You take very good care of me, too,” Carlos replies. “We take care of each other. And I feel just as lucky to have you.”

TK’s stomach rumbles at the sight and smell of the tamales, and Carlos chuckles and holds TK’s plate, placing the heavenly smelling food on it and giving it back to the younger man. 

“You knew tamales would help, didn’t you?” 

Carlos’s response is wiggling his eyebrows.

They eat mostly in comfortable silence, TK updating Carlos about the calls they got every now and then around mouthfuls of tamales. Once they’re done, TK moves to sit on the couch while Carlos stores the leftovers and puts them in the fridge. He then moves around the couch, placing his hands on TK’s shoulders and drops a kiss to TK’s head.

“Bed?”

TK shakes his head, lifting his hand to clasp Carlos’s on his shoulder. “Want to sit with you for a while before sleeping.”

TK pulls on Carlos’s arm, and the taller man understands. He walks around the couch and falls back on the cushion next to TK. TK immediately gravitates towards Carlos and lets his head rest on Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos wraps an arm around TK, holding him close. Carlos tenderly kisses TK’s temple.

Slowly, TK starts to move his body as sleep begins to pull at him more and more. Eventually, he ends up lying on his side with his head settled on Carlos’s lap. TK relaxes, his muscles feeling like jelly against the couch, and the reassuring and present grounding touch of Carlos’s hand as it caresses up and down TK’s back is the final element that lulls him to sleep.

TK drifts off, feeling safe and secure in his love’s hold.

A few minutes pass by until Carlos realizes that TK has fallen asleep. A smile tugs on his face as he keeps moving his hand, knowing how much it comforts TK and from how peaceful his face is looking right now compared to how Carlos has seen TK all day, Carlos knows it’s exactly what TK needs.

Carlos decides to let TK sleep like this for some more time while making sure TK’s neck isn’t at an awkward angle and won’t strain. Because TK’s presence next to him, the even breaths TK draws in and lets out, the weight of TK’s head on his lap, it’s grounding for Carlos, too. It’s grounding that he needs, as well. 

And Carlos wouldn’t change this moment for anything in the world. Because TK is here, TK is safe, TK is in his arms.

Yeah, he wouldn’t change this for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marwankenzari on tumblr! You can find my good and bad things happen bingo cards on my blog! Feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
